Don't Walk Away
by sapphiretwilight
Summary: When you love someone, is it possible to just walk away? Oneshot.


**Don't Walk Away**

Author: sapphiretwilight

Disclaimer: Never owned them, never will.

Distribution: E-mail to ask.

Summary: When you love someone, is it possible to just walk away?Oneshot.

* * *

Amy closed her eyes, turning away from him. She could feel his eyes on her, questioning her motives for what she'd done. She could sense his confusion, the desire he felt to just take her in his arms and hold her. She knew that he was struggling for the right thing to say, for the right words to comfort her, to make her stay.

Because she was leaving.

Lilian, Jeff and everyone had tried to talk her out of it. True, they were the perfect couple. He made her happier than she ever thought she could be. He let her be wild whenever she wanted to and girly whenever she felt like it. He let her be herself, and hadn't controlled her as Adam had. He knew her better than she knew herself, better than Jeff knew her, and that amazed her, as the multicolored hair wrestler had been her best friend for years.

He knew just how to hold her, how to smile at her in a way that would make her heart melt, how to kiss her so her knees would melt, how to be there for her when she needed him. He knew how to take care of her, how to help her steel herself against the fans' negative comments, how to ignore Trish and Maria's gossip sessions that degraded her so.

He knew how to love her.

"Ames...baby, please don't walk away."

She looked at him then, trying to harden her heart as she looked at him. His handsome face was marred by tears streaking down his cheeks, but that wasn't what hurt her the most.

No, that wasn't what hurt her the most.

What hurt was the pain, the anguish, the heartbreak she could see in his eyes.

God, she loved his eyes. Over the years, she'd seen so many emotions in them. She'd seen the playful look he got when they bantered, the pouty puppy-dog eyes he gave her when he wanted something, the stormy look when someone had hurt her, the serious and loving look he got when someone mentioned her name, the adorably clueless look he got when she got mad at him...the look that instantly melted her anger away because he seemed so vulnerable and adorable.

Damn, she could drown in those eyes. She could drown so easily in them, lose herself, forget anything but him.

So she looked away.

"This can't work..."

"Why not?"

"Because. It just...can't," she replied, picking up her bag and heading to the door of the hotel room they'd been sharing.

With one quick move, he stepped forward, firmly but gently disengaging her fingers from the bag and turning her to face him.

She didn't look up.

"Amy...baby, please. Look at me."

Amy's eyes skimmed around the room, taking in his shirts, his wrestling gear, the hotel beds...anything but him.

"Look at me, Ames."

Amy stared at his shoes, fighting the urge to throw her arms around him and never let go.

He sighed, reaching down to tilt her chin up so they were looking into each other's eyes.

"Ames...please. Just tell me why."

"Because...I can't take it anymore."

"What?"

Amy looked up at the man she loved, knowing that she may as well tell and be done with it.

"Randy, I can't do this anymore. I can't be with you and have everyone gossiping about you being my next victim. I can't hurt you like that. I can't let you love me."

"Don't you think that's my decision?"

"I don't deserve to be loved, Randy. Look at my past relationships. Look at Matt. Look at Kane. Look at Adam."

"I don't care."

"Please, Randy...just let me walk away. Please."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because, Ames. I know you. I know you don't want to do this, and it's gonna kill us both if you do."

"Randy..."

"Just look me in the eyes and tell me you don't love me. Then I'll let you walk away."

Amy raked her hair over her shoulders and stared into those blue eyes that she loved, ready to do so.

But she couldn't do it.

As tears streamed down her cheeks, she stepped closer towards him.

"I can't...I can't, Randy. I love you too much."

He smiled then, pulling her close and wiping her tears away.

**END.**


End file.
